Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by In the Canis Major
Summary: Give me a week to show you that I, James Potter, have matured into a kind, sensitive, wonderful person that you, Lily Evans would love." Lily looked quite thoughtful. "Hmm. Okay, Potter. One week. Hit me with your best shot."
1. The Way it Started

* * *

"Lily, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"No."

"Aw, Evans! Still?"

"Yup."

James pouted. "We have so much in common."

"Don't be heartless, Evans. Give lover-boy here a chance."

Lily raised her eyebrows at Sirius. Then she turned to James. "I don't think we have anything in common.

"Your Head Girl and I'm Head Boy."

"Yeah, I know." James gave her a hopeful glance before she continued. "What was Professor Dumbledore thinking?"

"Either way, we're stuck together, Evans."

She didn't look too happy.

"Lily, please? Give me a week to show you that I, James Potter, have matured into a kind, sensitive, wonderful person that you, Lily Evans would love."

Lily looked quite thoughtful. "Hmm. Okay, Potter. One week. Hit me with your best shot."

She turned away, her long red hair following her.

James stared at her leave. "Wow, Padfoot, that girl knows how to make a challenge."

"This could get interesting."

* * *

James was nervously and rapidly throwing his snitch up and down.

"I have seven days, Moony."

"I know."

"To make the girl of my dreams fall in love with me."

"Yep."

"This is could change my life forever."

"Of course it could."

"MOONY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"Yes. You have seven days to make the girl of your dreams fall in love with you and it could change your life forever."

"Oh."

The room was silent for a moment. Remus was flipping through pages of a textbook rapidly. A few more seconds he jumped up. "Ow!"

He rubbed the back of his head.

James head was now over the edge of the bed and his hair was messily on the floor. He pointed his wand. "_Accio_ Snitch." He said as the snitch, which was about a meter away flown to him.

"Oh yeah nice. Cause it's a waste of time to get a walk for half a second, but throwing it at the back of my head isn't."

"It was the wind." James said bluntly.

"The window is closed."

James sat up. "What are you reading Moony? The consistent flapping of pages is hurting my head."

"Hurting_ your_ head?"

James nodded, and Remus shook his head. "I'm studying for NEWTs, what are you doing."

"I'm thinking of ways to get Lily to fall in love with me. And you, dear Moony, shouldn't be putting your nose into stupid things like that. You should be helping poor me."

"NEWTs are in three weeks, Prongs."

"Yes, well I only have ONE WEEK. You are so selfish, Moony!"

"If I gave you an idea, would you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

Remus pretended to think. "Muggle girls like stuffed bears…and chocolate."

"I know! I'll get Lily a stuffed bear. And chocolates!" James ran out the room excitedly.

Remus shook his head at his seemingly crazy friend.

_I hope Lily knows what's coming her way…. _


	2. Monday Morning

**Chapter one: Monday**

**Thank you so much for taking time to review this little bit! And I'm sorry if some readers saw this story but couldn't actually read it. I had some technical difficulties, and I had to delete this three times.**

"What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy."

"Thanks for your support, Padfoot."

"You're very welcome."

James shot daggers at his supposedly best mate. "Moony?"

"Er…it's fine."

"Wormtail?"

"I think it's great!"

"Thank you. Someone here appreciates fine work." James said smugly.

"Hate to bring you down mate, but Peter had gotten a Troll on the last potions test."

"Hey! I hadn't studied for that test!"

"Shut up! I think it's great. I think it's lovely!" James exclaimed

The four of them stared at the corner of the room.

"I think it's great!" James exclaimed again holding up a teddy bear. "You guys just aren't true romantics. Sirius jumps girls every week or so, Remus is too busy with his 'furry little problem' and Peter…well…he's Peter."

They didn't look too happy at James's little speech. "Look, you guys, I really like Lily." His voice softened.

"Fine, but get rid of the wig." Remus pointed at the Teddy bear.

It was soft and fluffy, with green eyes, a jean skirt, a white t-shirt with a big red heart, and topped with a red wig.

"It looks like a clown with the wig" Sirius agreed.

"I thought it was cute." James ripped off the wig.

"You think a teddy bear is gonna win her?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

"It was YOUR idea!"

"Well then, I guess it's alright."

"I'll put some chocolate cauldrons in too." James took some chocolate form his stash.

"You didn't slip love potions in them, did you?"

"No time for joking, Sirius!"

"Who said I was joking?"

Remus rolled his eyes at that. "So are you gonna walk up to Lily and say, here have a teddy bear that I tried to model after you?"

"No" said James, then he looked at his friends. "I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Sure, I'd love to drive in hearts and sing for Lily while giving her this beautiful gift from you."

"Could you?"

"Not in this lifetime. I'm glad that I won't need teddy bears and chocolate to win girls. I'm just naturally good-looking."

"And your ego is naturally ten times the size of your big head."

"You talk a lot."

"I think we should get to breakfast. I'm starved." Peter squeaked.

James looked into the mirror, put on his glasses.

"Oh, wait you forgot something." Sirius said as he walked over and messed up his friends' hair.

James looked straight into his eyes, and then took a comb and then quickly brushed it.

Sirius gasps and Remus start laughing.

"REMUS WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING! LILY IS BRAINWASHING PRONGS HERE!"

"That's my comb, James."

"And thanks for letting me use it, dear Moony."

Sirius started shaking James. "ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE?"

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"MY BEST MATE IS BRAINWASHED!"

"PADFOOT!" James took his cheeks and squashed his together, like a fish. "I think Lily likes it better…not messy.

"Ah, bloody hell! She has brain-washed you. You've been messing your hair ever since I saw you on that Hogwarts train, when Snivelly and Evans left, and two (very pretty) second years sat down by us."

"Wow. Good times."

"Speaking of good old Snivelly, guess what I did to the Slytherin table?"

"You pulled a prank without me?" James said with mock hurt.

"Well I did ask! Remember when I said, hey Prongs, you wanna pull a prank. And you said, oh no Padfoot, I'm too busy worrying whether I should put a blue heart on the bear or a red heart, and you are so smart and handsome and better at pranks, you can do a prank without me"

"Strange enough, I don't remember that conversation."

"Well, lets just say when the Slytherins sit down; they will start to feel as if their pants are shrinking…."

"I wasn't part of that prank by the way," Remus butted in.

"Yeah. It was solo effort."

"So was this teddy bear."

"Uh you guys? Breakfast started fifteen minutes ago."

They all headed towards the door.

"How am I supposed to get this stinking thing to Lily? I can't just walk up to her…"

"Mary!" Sirius yelled to a pretty blonde sitting by Lily. It was obvious she had a crush on him.

"Hi Sirius!" She chirped.

"Hi Mary. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"Well, could you give this," he took the bear and chocolate out of James's arms. "to Lily please? Say it's from James."

"Oh, of course! That is so sweet!" Mary grabbed the stuff, and went back to her seat. She showed her friend the bear. They started giggling.

"Why do girls giggle? It makes things way too confusing!"

"One of life's greatest mysteries. Have you noticed Mary is super hyper? She's kinda cute, just really hyper…"

But James wasn't listening. He was carefully watching Lily. She looked at him, and waved a little.

"Psst!! Padfoot, she waved!"

"Great. When's the wedding?"

"I think I need to dazzle her. Any suggestions? Moony. Your teddy bear plan worked pretty great."

"Yeah, who would've thought?"

"I probably should think of another idea…make Lily love me…"

After taking a seat, and about a dozen mini pumpkin muffins, something popped into James's mind.

"Hey Padfoot, when do they start shrinking?"

"Huh?"

"The pants!"

"I think soon…"

His thoughts were interrupted with shrieks. All of them seemed to be coming form the Slytherin table. James and Sirius laughed at the pain over pants to small.

"And Padfoot?"

"Yes Prongs?"

"When do they stop shrinking?

"I think when they rip." He smiled.

Sirius tuned around after feeling a sharp pike on his back.

"I suppose this was all your doing?"

"Hiya, Professor M!" He said cheerfully.


	3. Monday Evening

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep reading along and I hope you are enjoying this story!**

Monday Evening

Lily Evans was staring at her bed. She was staring at her bed because there was a small teddy bear on it. And this particular teddy bear had been given to her by James Potter. Yes, James Potter. He was the one she'd known as 'arrogant toe-rag' nearly for the past six years.

"Lily! You are so evil!"

The door swung open.

"Nice to see you too, Alice."

"You're kidding right? I heard from Isabel who had heard from Mary who had this conversation with Sirius who said you had CHALLENGED James to get you to fall in love with him!"

"Uh…"

"LILY! I thought you said you were going to give him a chance. He's crazy for you!"

"I know! But he's like me give me a week to impress you, and I couldn't say no…"

"Did he give you that teddy bear?"

Lily nodded.

"And I bet you've been staring at it for the past half hour."

"I was not!" Lily's cheeks were turning red. That's exactly what she'd been doing.

"Lily, do you like, as in actually LIKE James Potter?"

"I…don't know. I mean, he's head as totally deflated. He hasn't hexed anyone…for the fun of it. I guess except Sev-" Lily was angry thinking about that name. "Snape." She finished.

"James Potter beats Severus Snape by a million miles."

"He was my best friend once. Whatever, he can burn himself with dark magic, see if I care." Lily mumbled to herself

"So Miss Lily Evans, are you going to tell James you totally go out with him?"

"But Alice! I want to see what else he's been planning…"

"LILY!"

"Fine! Give me until Wednesday!"

She took a quill out and started writing.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because that'd be awkward, Alice. Duh." She was done the note.

"Wow. A heartfelt note. I hate to say it, dear Lily, but I think James is definitely more romantic than you"

"Fine. Look! I put a rainbow charm on it!"

* * *

"I can't believe you said it was my idea!"

"You said you owed me, Prongs!"

The two were done serving detention with Professor McGonagall. "Where is anyone, anyway?"

"Um…Remus has a study date, I think. And Peter is re-taking his potions test."

"Wow. Remus? Date?"

"Yeah. Isabel Cardin from Ravenclaw."

"She's nice."

"Yup."

"Yup."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"What's in your hand?"

"What are you talking about? Padfoot, you're losing it. There's nothing in my hand." But sure enough, a note had appeared in his hand.

James

_Thanks for the bear. I don't think you've convinced me quite yet. And by the way, you have until Wednesday._

_Lily._

"She called me James! Padfoot, did you hear?"

"Aw!" Sirius replied with fake tears. "My little Prongs is growing up! First name basis!"

"C'mon Padfoot! We have some work to do!"

"Are we hexing Snivellus?"

"Yes, but we're also planning something a bit more extreme for Lily!"

* * *

After two bottles of butterbeer and giving Snape a pair of bunny ears (a bit too rookie, commented Sirius) the boys were all back into their room.

"How was your date, Moony?"

"_Study_ date, Padfoot. Fine thank you. Nice to know someone out there actually cares about passing NEWTs."

"I do care, Moony! I just want Lily more! Any ideas?"

"Why don't you just give her the photos of you guys that Sirius took?" Said a voice behind Remus.

"Wormtail!" Sirius protested.

"What are you talking about?" James said frustrated.

"Even single time you've asked Lily out, Sirius has a photo."

"PADFOOT!"

"Aw C'mon Prongs!" Sirius protested, "I was gonna show them to everyone when I was best man at your wedding!"

"Let me see!'

"No!"

"PADFOOT!" James raised his wand. "_Accio _Sirius's stupid photos of me and Lily!"

A brightly colored photo album popped up in James's hands from Sirius's Pillow. He opened t. There were nearly eighty pictures. The first few showed James very confident and smug, Snape looking like he was going to murder someone one. Further into the album, there were less Snapes and more off Lily's friends giggling around her as she shot James down, glancing hopefully at him or Sirius or occasionally Remus. Then, recently, there were some with just Lily and James in the hallways, with her cornered, in pairs for projects. The last one was the biggest of all. Sirius had labeled it 'The Evans Challenge.' In brackets, Sirius wrote 'second last photo.'

"I can't believe it." James said mouth in awe.

"Well, I AM sorry…" Sirius muttered.

"NO! How did you get all this shots, more importantly HOW DID YOU HAVE THE TIME TO MAKE THIS?"

"Yeah Padfoot." Remus added, "This is the best project you've ever done throughout Hogwarts."

"Eh, I make time."

James looked at the book. He ripped out a few pictures, the ones with Snape.

"Prongs! I worked hard on that!"

"Yes, I know, dear Padfoot. That's why I'm giving it to Lily!"

"Really?" Sirius said excitedly taking back the book and putting in big black bold letters, MADE BY SIRIUS BLACK

The group looked through the album, until James realized something. "Padfoot, how did you actually keep this under your pillow?"

"Pillow enchantment charm." He lifted his pillow and there was a lot of space under, including another album."

"What's that?" James eyed the book suspiciously.

"Nothing!"

"_Accio_ Sirius's other album."

James flipped open the album. "Blimey, Padfoot!"

The album was full of Hogwarts girls, little comments, stars and occasionally ratings.

James shrugged eventually after thoroughly looking through the album. "Well I wouldn't put it past you."

"I make magic." Sirius joked.


	4. Tuesday Morning

Tuesday Morning.

"Oh my gosh." Lily whispered. "Blimey, Potter!" She had received a great big album. She was at first frightened to open because of the writing on the front, 'MADE BY SIRIUS BLACK.'

But when she opened it, she saw pictures of herself. And James Potter. She then realized this was James Potter asking her out dozens of times.

When Alice and Mary walked in, she didn't have time to hide it. The two were fighting over the book, yelling at each other. Lily decided to sneak out of the room. She went to the dining hall.

Once she had got there, she saw Remus Lupin.

"Hey Remus!"

"Oh, hi Lily." He smiled. Remus was a prefect, and Lily had wondered so many times why Dumbledore made James Headboy and not Remus.

"Where is…everyone else?"

He immediately knew she meant Peter, Sirius and James.

"I'd rather not know."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah."

There was a long silence before they sat down.

"Hey Remus…" She decided to ask. "Did you know that I received an album?"

"Yeah."

"I, uh, really liked it." Lily muttered, turning red a little bit.

"Does that mean you'll go out with James?' Remus asked brightening.

Lily was sort of expecting that. They were all best friends, after all. "I don't know. I mean I think I might want to but…"

"How about a study date?' Remus suggested. "James and Sirius have completely forgotten about NEWTs ever since you've challenged him…"

"I did not CHALLENGE anyone!" Lily protested. She'd heard that a few times.

"Oh, well. Still. But really, Lily you should give him a chance. Oh look there he is now!" Remus waved to Sirius, James and Peter.

James took the seat next to her.

"Evans," Sirius started. "How did you like my craftsmanship?"

"Wonderful, Black. Especially you for."

"So, Lily…" James started awkwardly. Lily has noticed he combed his hair. Again.

"Yes P-James?" She replied, trying to sound clueless.

"Lily," He said sounding like his normal approach. "I'm sure with my cunning skills that any girl would've fallen for me by now."

Lily rolled her eyes, thinking maybe this was a bad idea.

"But you aren't like any other girls." He finished. Lily cocked her head slightly, surprised.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Before he goes mental." Sirius added. He got a lot of glares from the breakfast table. Lily noticed they had attracted an audience. They were looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Alright." She said slowly. James didn't seem to expect that. His face brightened like a little boy who'd just had twelve Christmases all in a row.

"Meet me in the library after classes, for a study date." She emphasized 'study' greatly. "Enjoy breakfast." She grabbed a scone.

James was still smiling widely. Before they left the dining hall, Lily tapped James on the shoulders. He turned around immediately.

She hesitated. Maybe I should leave this alone? But it had been bothering her all morning so far. So as quickly as she could, she messed up James's hair. It was soft. She tried turning around, but James called out.

"So I guess you are falling my for handsome-ness."

"Don't count on it, Potter." _Maybe it was a bad idea…_

"Aw, don't it ignore Lily! Its _looooove_…And don't call me Potter. After all, we are dating."

"We are not, James!"

"See ya later, for our _date_!"

"_Study date!"_

But he had left. _What have I got myself into?_

**Your reviews make me so happy! I imagine Lily walking away humming 'I can't fight his feeling anymore.' Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really like the way it ended. The next one will be up super fast, and I'll try to make it really long! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Lily's Hair Tuesday Evening, Part 1

**I almost finished the chapter 'Tuesday Evening,' but I didn't think it had enough. So I wrote this just now and I didn't really want to add it, so this is sorta like a little sneak onto the next chapter. It's really short, like 400 words. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow morning!**

Lily Evans was going crazy. She was going to meet James in the library at seven o'clock.

"Please let me do you hair, Lily!" Mary begged.

"I can do my own hair, thanks."

Mary lifted her wand and dozens of little braids started appearing.

"Mary! I hate braids!"

"But they are just so darling, Lily!"

"Then put them in your hair!"

Mary looked like she was about to protest, but she did unravel the braids. Then she curled Lily's hair into tight little curls.

"Mary! Stop!"

Then Lily's hair transformed into her normal length, halfway down her back.

"Please let me keep my hair like this, Mary!"

"Lily! It's _James Potter_!" Mary emphasized his name greatly.

Lily suddenly blanked. _James Potter…Date…JAMES POTTER!_

"Lily? Lily!! MERLIN'S SAKE, LILY!" Lily had fallen over, and was now on my back.

"Huh?" Lily looked at Mary. "I kinda blanked." She sat up.

"Lost your balance, have you, Evans?"

Lily looked up. It was Ella Figgle, Ravenclaw. Everyone knew she had the biggest crush on James. She detested Lily with all her heart, and it didn't help that Lily had also received the highest OWLs

"I just tripped, Figgle. Thank you for your concern though, I wouldn't want to be hurt for my date with, you know_, James_."

"Humph." She scowled and then left.

"Good Riddance" Lily muttered.

"Does this mean you really are excited, Lily?"

"Please, I just can't stand that girl!"

"Sure. The only person you're kidding is yourself, Lily!"

_Am I really? _She thought, but made sure the thought had left her head immediately.

"Remember that time, in third year when you said you had a crush on James Potter?"

"No, I don't because I never did. I said if I _had_ to choose someone, I wouldn't mind James Potter over Sirius!"

"Ok, fine, but it was implied."

"Will you shut up, Mary, if I let you do my hair?"

"Yes!" Mary took out her wand. She put it away after a while. "You know what Lily? Your hair is perfect the way it is."

"Yeah, thanks, Mary."


	6. Tuesday Evening, Part 2

Time had pasted so fast. One moment Mary was out manipulating her hair and now she was in her room. She was lying on her bed, all spread out. She was feeling kinda nervous. She should probably be heading out now. Well, I can wait five more minutes.

"So does it feel nice?" asked Alice.

"How come you keep popping up?" Lily complained. "And for Merlin's sake, what?"

"Being in love. With James Potter. I think all the girls in our year are jealous, well except for the one spading after Sirius, but you get the point. They were all hoping he'd eventually forget about you. Guess they were wrong. I guess it's a win-win. James gets the girl who shot him more than 80 times for nearly seven years."

"I don't know who's more annoying, you, Alice or Potter."

"Ah, Lily, you gotta call him James now! Ooh, and when you messed up his hair, it was bit of an over-kill. "

"You sound like him! The world's going crazy!"

She grabbed a few textbooks and left.

"Have fun!"

It was nearly an hour. A bloody hour! She was just sitting there, reading. The first few moments were nice. She said hi, he said hi. And then she said let's read, then test each other. She didn't say anything after that. All he could do was look at her. He saw the way her fingers played with the page. Her concentrated green eyes…

Yet he had been watching for an hour.

"Lily Evans!"

"What?" She jumped up, startled.

"You aren't talking to me, Lily."

"James, why aren't you studying?"

"I already know everything, Lily dear. I have no need to know it again." Which was true, last night he did a super quick review with Remus. But he really had found out he knew everything, and looking through old textbooks was so very boring.

"All right, I'll test you. So, werewolves-"

"Really, Lily. I have absolutely no need to study werewolves."

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I want to go on a date with you, Lily. A real date."

"Not now."

"Then can we go outside? Get some ice-cream? And talk?"

He looked at her patiently. "Alright." She said finally.

When they did get outside, it was beautiful. They sat under a tree, with ice-cream.

"So, Lily Evans, tell me about yourself."

"No. Tell me about yourself. You probably know more about me."

"True. Alright. What do you want to know? You can get a quill out, and take notes if you must."

"No, thank you. Okay then, tell me about your parents."

"My parents. Well they are old." He smiled. "They are really nice. There's not much more than that. Mum's a bit over-protective, but we get along. Any siblings?"

"Yes. I have a sister. She's twenty and married to a creep. She hates me for being a wizard. In the muggle world…muggles are the pure-bloods, in some cases. And wizards are…"

"Oh." He said. Lily being muggle-born sometimes affected her. "So I take it you and your sister aren't close?"

"She's barely spoken to me since Sev-Snape had told me I was a witch; expect to tell me he was a freak. Now she's barely looked at me."

"Why can't they just accept you for you are? You're probably a hell lot prettier than her!" James said angrily, startling Lily.

"I know someone who's family's like that." He said softly.

"You mean Sirius? Is he getting along with his family?"

"'S not part of that family anymore. He moved in with me last summer. He had had enough."

"Oh." Lily was speechless.

"They never loved him for being different. For not trying to hurt anything that has to do with 'muggle.' So his family burnt his name of their tapestry. Only family royalty is one it. Every member important enough. He was just too good for them." James finished bitterly.

"Oh."

"But you'll be glad to know that since he's moved it our prank rating has increased by 14%"

"Aren't you two boys a bit too old?"

"No way!"

"Well, at least your jokes aren't bitter anymore."

That created an awkward silence.

"Why were you friends with him?"

"With who?" Lily didn't want to answer the question.

"With Sni-Snape."

"I…" Lily let a tear roll down. "I met him in a little park. He told me I was a witch. I thought he was insulting me, but I had come to him out of curisuity. He's kinda had a hard life, but then again, I guess everyone has."

She didn't know what else to say. "He wanted me to be in Slytherin."

"I know. Thank goodness!" James was trying so hard to brighten the mood, but they both remembered their first time on the Hogwarts express.

"Once you left, I wanted you to come back. I had a crush on you. But you never gave me the time of day."

"Maybe I would've if you weren't such a git."

"Like now? Am I not a git any more? Or a toe-rag?"

"I guess not. I guess you're all right."

"I'm more than alright, Lily darling."

James had refilled her cup of ice-cream, and his too. Then he popped a Lily out, and handed it too her.

"Thank you."

Every now and then, some girls would pop up, saying 'Hi!' to James, or congratulate him on the last quidditch match.

"So many girls. There are so many girls, but you went for me."

"It funner when they don't chase you back. And you're quite lovely."

"Yes, 'cause funner is a word."

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Enough."

"Would you go out with me?"

"Probably."

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"We'll see."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me? On Sunday?"

"Yes."

"Yes! Ok then. Goodnight."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Lily asked, surprised at her voice.

"So are you." It was already dark, three minutes to curfew. "I'd stay with you all night, but I haven't got my secret weapon."

"Alright then. See you at breakfast."

"Wait. Lily, you forgot something!"

She turned away, and very swiftly, he kissed her cheek.

**Awww! Yay! Do you think I moved too fast? I mean its not even Wednesday ;) This story is just so fun to write. It wasn't what I planned, but I like it. Review lots! Thanks for reading. And I know this chapter still isn't that long…, but I do promise to update once a day until this story is finished!**

* * *

Who would've thought that James Potter could act…not like a git? I mean, he's very good-looking, and that's what makes him arrogant. But he surprises me a lot. Like, he cares so much for his friends. Loyalty. I think that's really important. I wish that he showed me this side earlier…

"Bloody hell, Lily! Oi! Do you know what time it is? Who are you talking too?"

Lily blushed, realizing she said all of that out loud. But Alice looked to tired to have actually listened, and Mary was fast asleep.

She pressed her cheek to the pillow. The one that had James Potter's lips.


	7. A Little Heartfelt Talk

"I think I'm in love."

"Funny. You said that after the first week of second year." Sirius replied.

"Well, I really am."

"So I suppose the study date went well?" Remus asked.

"That it did, dear Moony." Sirius butted it.

James glared at him. "Alright, Padfoot, you've really gotta stop spying!"

"I'm doing you a favor. That way you don't have to explain EVERYTHING, and also you'd probably exaggerate and say that you snogged her for three hours."

James was turning a little pink, but then he said indignantly, "What, you don't trust me?"

"Not in this world, Prongsie, dear."

"Hey, since I wasn't spying, I'd just like to know, did you guys actually study."

"They did, for have an hour. Well, I suppose Lily did. Prongs here was just staring at her."

"SIRIUS!" James yelled. "I can do it myself. So he mostly got that right. Then we went outside, and sat under a tree, and ate ice-cream, and then we just talked."

"For a really long time." Sirius added. "I left. I had to use the toilet."

"Thank you for sharing that information."

"You're very welcome."

"Ok, so anyways, we are going to Hogsmeade this Sunday!"

"Wow." Remus commented.

"I know! She's finally falling for my superb charm!"

"No I mean, Ha!" Remus started laughing. Really loudly. Sometimes it was common for Sirius to 'roll on the floor laughing.' But not Remus. He was a bit too 'sophisticated' for that.

"What did you do to him!?" James looked at Sirius.

"Me? Why do you assume it's me?"

James gave him a look. "Alright. I see why you assume it's me, but really, this is all Moony."

When Remus stopped laughing, he had finally said, "I just thought it was funny that it took you seven years."

"Are you sure you didn't do anything?" He whispered

"Positive."

* * *

"You're in an awfully cheerful mood."

"I guess I am."

"So have you finally admitted your feelings to yourself?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Lily! Stop being difficult!"

"I'm not being difficult, Alice. You are."

Every since her study date with James, her two dorm mates have been pestering her about her secret 'love' with him. (Even thought she had said a million times, she wasn't in love with him)

"Pity, though."

"What?"

"I never got to see what else he had in mind."

"That's because, you fell in love with him too early."

"I didn't!"

Lily sighed.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"It's just…last night I felt as if we had a connection. And that I really did like him, but now…"

"Yes?"

"I have no idea what to say to him. It'll be so awkward."

Alice smiled. "You won't need to talk, if you're gonna be snogging him all the time."

"Alice! Shut your rotten mouth!"

"Aw Lily, you do know you want to. You were talking about all night."

Lily's face now was really red. "You. Heard. That?" She said through clenched teeth.

"I'm a light sleeper. And after I shouted at you, you stopped. For about five minutes. I realized I wouldn't get any sleep, so I decided to just listen."

"Aw, bloody hell!"

"So, he kissed you!"

"On the cheek, Alice. It was a cheek."

"Yes, but you quite did enjoy it."

"Alice!"

"C'mon, Lily, please stop denying yourself. It's getting dreadfully annoying."

"You wanna know what else is dreadfully annoying?"

"Not particularly. Anyways, Lily dear, James Potter is very good-looking. And he could have anyone. He chose you. And, you only really hated him for being boastful, right?"

"Boastful, egotistic, arrogant, ignorant-"

"Lily, arrogant and ignorant are the same thing. Look, your not even thinking (that) much rubbish about him anymore."

"Oh…I suppose…"

"Well, then." Alice smiled as if her point was finally proven

**Gah! This was the hardest chapter to write. I had to start over about 4 times. Now that they've both revealed their feelings it's hard to think of anything else? Ideas? **

**Well, thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Tap, tap, tap._

It should have been, _click, click, click._

Lily was nervously tapping her fingers on various items. They were making a quiet _tap _sound, as opposed to the _click_ sound of finger nails, because she had chewed them off.

All she could think about was the talk she had had with Alice last night. And then the talk she had with James.

But she couldn't really actually like him, because if she really actually liked him it would mean that seven years of loathing were gone to waste. Could someone really change from that boy she first met on the Hogwarts train…to her future possible boyfriend…?

_Gulp._

"This is too hard."

She got up, and decided to go to the library.

"Hey, Lily."

"AHHHH!" She yelled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"Would you get out of my head?"

"Sorry?"

Lily looked up startled. _Did I just actually say that?_ "Oh, never mind. Uh, stress."

James sat down next to her. "Wow, you really must be nervous about NEWTs."

"I guess. Not wanting to sound rude, but why are you here? I thought you didn't need to study."

"I don't, and neither do you. Do you wanna do something awesome?"

"No."

"I bet you do."

"I don't. I mean I am doing something fun."

James took out his wand and pointed them at Lily's text books. They disappeared before you could say Holy Hippogriffs.

"James! Where did you put my books?!"

"Relax, I just sent them back to your room. Lily you really got loosen up. I can't believe you're spending lunch time studying."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go outside." He pulled her arm and she resisted.

"James. Class starts in ten minutes."

"So?"

"You- you aren't asking me to actually _skip_ classes, do you?" She spluttered.

"Fine. Wimp out."

"I'm not wimping out."

"Then, let's go."

"No."

"Fine. Then meet me at four. You aren't allowed to study for the rest of the week, Lily Darling."

"Hey, Padfoot, you know where my cloak is?"

James was in his room with his friends, (well not Wormtail, he had detention for skipping homework…again.) Remus was re-reading his potions text-book. ("Again, Moony? That must be the fortieth time today!")

"Yeah. I love you for that cloak, mate."

"Spying on the females of the school, again."

"Of course not. I wouldn't need to. They like it when I watch them."

James just shook his head. "So what did you do, and will I be afraid of the answer?"

"No, Prongsie, I bet you'd love it. You see, Alice and Mary like talking about Miss. Evans new relationship…"

"What did you hear?"

"You see now, I'd tell you, but then you wouldn't be able to bribe me to tell you."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Actually, yes."

James breathed a sigh of relief. "All right, what?"

"I decided not to tell you."

"PADFOOT!"

"PRONGS!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"PADFOOT!"

"PRONGS!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

This went on for…a very long time. Finally James picked up his cloak and left.

"I bet you'll tell me some other time. I need to go get some quills."

"Quills…?"

"_I'm not telling_!" James said in a mocking voice. He left the room.

Remus looked up from his book. "I though you wanted to go get a snack from the kitchen?"

**I'm sorry, this chapter is very extremely short and it might seem pointless, but it's not, I swear!**

**Thank you for your reviews and suggestions. Hopefully you'll see them later in the chapters.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. A Special kind of Quill

**I'm so sorry about how lng it took me to update, and that i borke my promise =( I've had the hugest writer's block ever, and I've been thinking aobut this idea for a week, but i couldn't get it into words. this time i do PROMISE to update soon. This chapter didn't quite turn out as lovely as i hoped, but i think it's alright. Enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait. =D**

Lily was extremely annoyed with herself. She kept glancing backwards. She knew James had ditched class but she kept looking back, just in case. She fumbled with her papers, blushed very red when she hadn't known the answer to Slughorn's question, and broke her quill.

This all happened in five minutes. Because after the first five minutes, James Potter walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, so nice of you I to join us."

"Sorry, Professor, but I was sending reminders out to the Gryffindor team. You know we have a big quidditch match coming up this week, though we are ahead by well, a lot, I just want to make sure we are ahead by even more."

Professor Slughorn just shook his head, mumbling something about egotistical teenagers these days and excused James.

He took a seat behind Lily. Sirius who was four across smirked at him. Then Lily turned back. "What happened to ditching?"

"You didn't really think, I meant that, did you, Lily dear? I'm head boy, what kind of example would that set?"

"But then, why wee you late?"

"I had a perfectly reasonable excuse."

"Your head is twice the size of your body." And she turned around, suddenly much focused on the lecture.

James smiled at her. Well the back of her head. Invisibility cloaks and secret maps come in handy most of the time. He'd gone to Hogsmeade and back in less than fifteen minutes. He probably would have missed class too, but why miss a chance to woo Miss Lily Evans? He smiled smugly, and put his hands behind his back. He wasn't listening in class at all; he was doing something much more important. He was thinking about his plot to make Lily his girlfriend. Before Sunday.

* * *

"You're annoying."

"Why yes I am."

Lily hit the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He rubbed where she hit him.

"You charmed my books! Every one of my textbooks!"

"You're welcome."

"You are the world's biggest moron."

"Don't worry. They'll open."

Lily had spent thirty-five minutes in her room trying to make her textbooks open. They seemed to be glued tight.

"Well then, Potter you better open them." She tried with a menacing voice, but he just laughed.

"Don't worry, Lily dear, they will. After this week. I told you to calm down. You don't need those."

"Yes I do!" Her voice whiney.

"You sound funny when you do that."

"ARGH!"

"And that." But his smile shook when he saw he wasn't getting a laugh out of the poor girl.

"Here, I'll test you." He tried to make things slightly better.

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"You don't trust me?" James said, full of fake hurt. He grabbed her arm, and started writing something.

"What are you doing?"

James wrote on her arm. Small words, but noticeable.

'_Do you I'm the best looking male in the school?'_

And then a yes and a no. Lily read her arm, yelped, pulled it back. This also caused a streak of purple ink from her elbow to her wrist.

"Potter!"

"Relax, just answer, and it'll come off."

"Easy." She said, and quickly circled 'No.'

The ink disappeared.

Well the ink she used to circle 'No' did.

The question on her arm was still there, and still very noticeable.

"Did I mention you have to answer _truthfully_?" His voice sounded mostly smug. He circled 'Yes' on Lily's arm and then every last drop off ink that touched her skin vanished.

"Very popular at the Quill Shop, since everyone is studying."

She didn't say anything.

"Lily?"

He took out her arm again. Very quickly he wrote, '_are you mad?_'"

"Hmm…is it that obvious?"

"What did I do?"

"You…you...vandalized my arm!"

"You're kidding, right?"

This time when she had circled her first choice the ink disappeared.

"Lily, I just wanted to know your honest answer! Is it that bad?"

"Yes."

"Don't be difficult."

"I'm not difficult, you're difficult." She crossed her arm.

James took the open arm exposure to write:

_Do you want to be my girlfriend?_

He was finished before she could yank her arm away.

"It also make you write fast." He explained. "So the writee doesn't yank away before the writer is done."

She was furious when she read her arm.

"You look super hot when you're red?" He tried.

"POTTER!"

"Sorry! You just have to answer, you know. Don't be mad."

"I won't be _as_ mad if you leave. Right now. And give me that stupid quill." There was no way she would let him see her answer. And there was no way she'd be walking around all day with that writing on her arm.

"I don't want to leave." He said stubbornly.

"Leave…or…."

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Or I'm not going with you to Hogsmeade on Sunday!"

"You're not serious?"

Lily felt an urge to say, 'Of course I'm not Sirius!' but swallowed it. This was no time for stupid name jokes."

"Yes. No go, and give me the quill."

He sighed. "Your wish is my command, tossed her the quill and walked away. He wouldn't have risked his date, but he most definitely knew her answer.

Lily still sitting at the table sighed.

"Hey Lily."

She looked up, seeing a girl she'd never spoken to. But she was pretty sure she was in Hufflepuff.

"Do I know you?" She quickly hid her arm.

"I'm Cassandra, we have a class together, charms right?"

Lily shrugged. Cassandra, along with three other unknown girls invited themselves to Lily's table.

"Are you going out with James Potter?" Cassandra asked.

_She's very subtle_, Lily thought.

"No."

"Really? What was he doing here then?"

"Studying."

"Sure." Cassandra scoffed.

Lily didn't think she had to put up with this.

"What your deal anyways?" Cassandra questioned. "We were all making bets to see when you would give in or when he would move on to another girl. It's bloody annoying."

_You have no idea. Wait who's we?_

"I haven't given in! I mean-" Lily shook her head.

"Well if you don't like him, then he should move on to another girl.

She might has well of said, he should move on to me, because that was definitely implied.

Lily just stared at her, wondering which other group of girls were talking about her and her 'relationship' with James Potter.

"Well, bye." Cassandra left along with her entourage all of them whispering.

Lily sighed a big, heavy, heart filled sigh. She looked at her arm again. She circled the answer she though was most truthful, and the ink disappeared.

_What now?_


	10. Thursday

"So, that, my friend, is how Lily Evans is going to be my girlfriend by the end of the week."

"Wow…very thought out. Nice touch with the quill, by the way."

"Why, thank you, Padfoot."

The two were spending their free period outside. James was trying his hardest to _avoid _Lily. He spent nearly two hours trying to explain to his dear friend, Padfoot how it would work.

"Genius!" He had said.

"I know!"

"I can't believe after all this time; Prongsie finally, FINALLY has a chance with his dear beloved." Sirius jumped onto a table. "DID YOU HEAR THAT WORLD? JAMES HAROLD POTTER IS FINALLY_- oooph_!"

Sirius found out that he landed neatly into a rubbish bin.

"I was just trying to tell the world of my best mate's success. Is that so bad?'

"I guess not. But you looked like an idiot doing it. Just like the time when you pretended to be a big, cuddly dog…"

"That was wicked."

"Yes, those girls really do love big furry things. That must have been your golden hour."

Two girls walked by, one of them gave a shy wave.

"Do you think the blonde one likes dogs, Prongs?"

"I think if any of the girls found out who the dog was, you'd be stuck in a mental institution for the rest of your life."

"Ha, yeah right. Like I'm gonna be locked in prison. I'm too gorgeous for that, millions of ladies would be sending the hospital letters for my release."

"You keep thinking that, Padfoot, dear."

After thinking about it for a LONG time, Lily decided today would be the day. It started out as a beautiful Thursday morning. Lily was the early riser of her roommates who were both snoozing. She quietly stepped into the bathroom, and turned on the tap. She brushed her teeth, smiled at her reflection and began combing her hair.

_It's so quiet in the morning._

As soon as she thought that, it began raining, and she gulped.

Maybe today shouldn't be the day?

About three months ago, if James Potter asked her to be his girlfriend she wouldn't have scoffed in his face.

Three weeks ago, she would have told him to leave her alone, but then smile a bit when he left. Oops. She wasn't supposed to think that out loud.

_He's contaminating my brain_, she thought bitterly.

Three days ago, it would have been a firm maybe.

But today, she decided as she was gurgling mouth wash, she was going to allow James to ask her to be her girlfriend, and today, she was going to say yes. Yes, she did think it was rushed. They hadn't really gone on a proper date. What would all the stupid giggling girls think? Lily Evans, who had turned James Potter down so may times that she should have been in a record book, becoming his girlfriend. She gulped. Then gagged as the liquid went down her throat.

_I've had better days._

**Sorry for the short chapter. And thank you Lizzle09, I took the words from your review. :)**** I bet you wanna know what James's plan is? WELL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Challenges

She was really peeved off. She had made her decision and in a way was looking forward to seeing the outcomes. But, no, of course nothing's allowed to go right. It was almost as though he was avoiding her.

He hadn't annoyingly tapped her back during potions, sent her notes during Defense, or corner her in herbology.

James, on the other hand was slightly oblivious, and he tried his very hardest not to harass Lily Evans today. It was all part of the plan.

So the day went on, James getting cockier by the second, until Lily, who was usually in control found James's back and shook it.

"Woah. Lily what was that for?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Nothing comes to mind."

Lily then 'ughed.' She wanted to yell at him, _you've chased after me for almost seven years, and now, when I finally _like_ you, you…_

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Didn't we just-"

"James. You know…the quill…and yes…the question…" She strained but her voice kept breaking. _Why is he making this just so much harder for me?_

"Lily Evans are you seriously asking me to ask you to be my girlfriend?" His smug expression is glowing.

"Yes?" She barely whispered.

"Seriously?"

"Yes?"

They started at each other for about three seconds, and then James had reacted a bit funny.

"Wow. What made you change your mind? Was it my charming looks, or my sunny personality? HA! You were falling in love with me all along!"

Lily groaned.

"But, Lily, darling, my future girlfriend, I'm afraid I can't ask you."

_What?_ "Wha…?"

"Lily, you are ruining my great plan. You see, tomorrow, I could have totally blown you away, and my challenge would be completed.

Lily was at a loss for words. Maybe that was the plan all along. Lily Evans, the one girl that wanted nothing to do with James Potter, ended up padding after him. Maybe that was it all along. He couldn't stand to not have every girl fall in love with him. "

"CHALLENGE? You miserable, horrible-"

"Lily!" James shook her. She was now a very nice shade of pink. Very dark.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Nothing! Lily you made the challenge."

Now she was dumbfounded. "Okay, I'm lost."

"Remember last Sunday? You gave me a week to show you that I matured and grown handsomer."

"I don't remember that last part.

"Anyhoo, you did say, 'hit me with you best shot.' Well Lily, dear, I haven't not yet."

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

This time he laughed. "I'm not going to let my work go to waste. Plus I really like a good challenge."

"I DID NOT MAKE ANY CHALLENGES!"

"You did!"

"You're impossible!"

"Thank you. You're really pretty."

"You give me a headache. I'm leaving."

"It's nice to know you love me too!" He called out.

She groaned again. Who knows what he'd tell his fellow 'Marauders.'

As she stomped away, she ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I-" Then she looked up. "Oh it's you, Alice."

Alice frowned. "So every one else gets Oh, sorry, I, but I get an Oh, it's you? How does that make me feel?"

"Ugh. Rough day. Boys are indescribable form of annoying! You're lucky Alice, you have Frank."

"I know." She smiled. "It's too bad he graduated last year."

Lily grimaced at the lovey expression on her friends face.

"You know what the worst about them is?"

"What's that?"

"They can _never_ tell when what you're saying is an _expression_ or if you're _serious._"

Then she stalked off, muttering 'challenge' under her breath.

**Sorry for the short update again, and that his plan wasn't revealed, but next chapter it will be. Thanks for reading! This chapter isn't exactly nessacary either....**

**This is also the second last chapter...dunDunDUNN! ;)**


	12. The Best Shot

**I warn you, you may be surprised**

"How does that sound?" James said to three very shocked Marauders.

"Wow. W-o-o-o-o-w."

"Ha! I shocked Moony into silence! I knew I was good!"

"It sounded awesome, James." Peter commented, very surprised. (And a little bit irritated. James was good at everything…"

"How did you learn to play like that?"

"He didn't" Sirius added. "Well, he can sing. But he had a charmed pick."

"Burst my bubble, why don't you, Padfoot." James growled.

"Just bringing on the truth, mate. But you really can sing. Every Christmas, your folks make you. Your dad showed me one of you when you were four."

Everyone brightened, except for James.

"I just don't get one thing, Prongs."

"And what's that, Moony?"

"We can never tell if your lying or not, but if Lily asked you to ask her to- okay, never mind, but if Lily already said yes, why are you doing all of this."

"All part of the plan, Moony. Your simple mind wouldn't understand."

Remus threw a sock at him and muttered something about how he was the only one who got an O on the last four quizzes.

"Aw, don't be bitter Moony. James just thinks that when he's done with this, Lily will want to marry him."

"It's a surefire plan." James nodded.

"So tonight at dinner?" Sirius asked.

"I hope they're serving mini-quiches."

"I don't get it."

"Please, Mary. Remind me never to 'challenge' any one in my life again."

"I still don't get it."

"Well that James Potter you. I wish I just waited to see what his plan was before I went out and embarrassed myself like that."

"Well, at least you've finally admitted your feelings for him. Though you did have a crush on him."

"Mary!"

"Lily, of course you did. That's why you didn't go out with any other guy."

"I did. There was that Jack guy, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember. You only went out with it because I set you up on a blind double date so I could go out with Braydon without feeling awkward but the date turned into a mess…"

"When you spilled soup over his trousers?"

"Please, please, don't remind me." Mary grimaced.

"Sure thing."

"Okay, remember how in fifth year when you and Snape…parted ways…how he attempted to sleep outside by the Fat Lady, you never took him back, even though James did all those things to him."

"Mary." Lily whispered, feeling sick. "You know that wasn't it."

Mary looked at Lily's face, remembered the whole story and felt grief-stricken herself. "Oh! Oh, Lily, I'm sorry, I-"

"Forget it."

Mary decided to let it pass and jump to a happier topic. "So! You'll be James's girlfriend very soon. Hope do you feel? Ecstatic?"

"Irritated." She grumbled.

"Oooh! I have an idea! Since we have the afternoon off, let's me, you and Alice have a girl's weekend. We can have snacks, and play truth or dare, and rekindle lost memories!

"Rekindle lost memories?"

"Yes, yes! This'll be so much fun!"

Lily had to smirk at Mary's excited expression. _What a positive Polly. Who says positive Polly, anyways?_

The four were just lounging around.

"Ok. I think that since this will be the very last time we play a trick on old Snivelly, we should do it soon."

"What do you mean 'last time'?" Said Sirius who was clearly shocked.

"C'mon Padfoot. Now that Lily sees I've matured we can't do much to him any more. Plus we'll be graduating pretty soon. We'll never have to look at anyone of his greasy hairs ever again."

"I supposed." Sirius sighed a bit too dramatically.

"That's the spirit. We can give him runs for the rest of the week."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Peter enthused. Then again, he enthused on just about anything as long as it came form James's mouth.

"A bit unoriginal, but I think it'll be fun."

Remus just sighed. "You guys. If you really want Lily to like you-"

"She already does."

"Well yes, but what I was saying was you really shouldn't. I mean you know how much she hates you, okay sorry," He pointed as James was about to object, "_hated_ you for it. And head boy, James."

"Moony!" Sirius complained.

"What? I'm just pointing out facts."

"Why must you always rain on our parade?"

Remus looked uncomfortable. "Because I mature earlier than you guys?"

Which was also true due to his furry little problem. But all the uncomfortable climax was a bit too much.

"Have it your way, Saint Moony."

"I'm just trying to keep my best friends out of jail." He joked.

"So now what do we do for the rest o the day? We don't need Prongsie here to explain what a genius he is."

"Which I am."

"Okay, Lillian. Can I can you Lillian?"

"No, Alice. That's not my name."

"Liliana?"

"Only if I can call you Alicia."

"Do I get one too?"

"Sure Mary. What would you like to be called?" Lily noticed the enthusiasm in her voice. It was as if they were nine and making nicknames for each other. And then grimaced thinking about how the 'Marauders'

"Marisa? Maria? Mariah? Meredith?" Alice suggested, also giddy.

"Maryn! Or maybe Martia?" Mary said.

"Martia?" Lily asked. "No way. It should be Maryn. That's cute."

"Alright Maryn. Now that we're done the pointless section, Lily, or sorry, Liliana, truth or date?'

"Truth." Lily answered, truly feeling nine.

"Okay, when was the first time James asked you out?"

Lily blushed a little. "I don't remember."

"Don't lie."

"Okay. Um, the end of second year. He asked if we wanted to study. And I said no, and he got an outstanding on the exam." She also realized she didn't have to add the last part.

"Nice." Alice smirked.

"Fine! So, _Alicia_, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course! I let my Gryffindor-ness show!"

So Alice ended up singing the Hogwarts anthem with the window wide open and waving at anyone who stared.

"Wow." Lily commented. "You take a 'challenge' as well as James Potter."

"You think everything I moving too fast?" Mary asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, just yesterday, it was you and Snape asking to sit in my compartment when we were going to Hogwarts for the first time. And now you're getting married to James!"

Lily threw a pillow at her. And let a chocolate frog bounce on her stomach.

"AHHHH!!" She yelled crushing the sweet chocolate.

"When are you going to going to get over your irrational of chocolate frogs, _Maryn_?"

"It's just not right. Frogs into chocolate. People eat them, Lily!"

"Wow. I can't believe it. Perhaps it's magic?"

"Shut up."

But Mary's dare happened to be to eat one of those chocolate amphibians. She wasn't too happy about that.

"Okay, so Mary, do you really like Sirius 'cuz he's good-looking?"

"Good-looking's an understatement, Liliana." She laughed. "I guess so. He's intimidating."

"He's so very full of himself, Black." Alice added. "But you know him and James are the top of a lot of classes."

"He barely studies." Lily scoffed more to herself.

"What time is it?"

"Ten to Six, you wanna start heading out?"

"Yeah. I'm hungry. Plus Alice ate all the chocolate cauldrons and licorice wands."

"I like sugar."

"I've noticed."

Lily smiled as they left their dorm room. They really needed a girl's afternoon more often. Time kinda did pass. Lily gulped. In a couple of short months she'd be saying good bye to Hogwarts. Unless of course, she decided to become a teacher, which was highly unlikely.

"Hey Lily, you know what I've noticed?"

"What?"

"Since you've been spending time around James, you've been zoning out a lot."

Lily blushed. That kinda has been happening.

The table had loads of food, as always.

"I really like mashed potatoes."

"That's not random."

"Not really. Not when they're right in front of you."

"Lily!" Lily turned around to face James.

"So are you going to unveil your 'grand plans'?"

"Definitely. Are you ready for this?"

"Not particularly." Okay. That was a lie.

He laughed, and then transformed a chair into a little stage, probably as big as bed. He hopped on.

"You like muggle music, Lily?"

"I guess." She did. She needed to go something during the summer when she wasn't avoiding her sister.

"Ok." James had wiped any nervous thoughts from his head. He was trying his best to be cocky, because this was definitely the _best shot_.

"Attention!" He said pointing his wand at his neck for volume.

Mostly everyone turned to him. Some of the professors looked worried.

"Charmed pick." Sirius commented to Lily. She was surprised until a red guitar appeared into James's arms.

Lily was even more surprised when he started playing.

And that was nothing compared to when he started singing.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of turning me down, not so gracefully_

Lily had recognized the song immediately, and groaned slightly at James's rewrite.

_That's O.K., you've seen how I do it  
I've put plan together and you see my supreme wit!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!_

Only he could turn a song into a brag about himself, Lily thought.

_I come on with a come on, you have nice hair  
You've got really nice eyes, we'll make a pair_!  
_I really like you, now don't you see?  
And it makes real sense, 'cuz I'm sure you like me!_

He winked at her.

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!  
_

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
And you've finally agreed to go out with me  
Before you make up your mind  
I think it's safe to say, that you really do shine!_

_I'll Hit You With My Best Shot!_

_Yeah, I really think it's My Best Shot!  
I'll Hit You With My Best Shot!  
Fire Away!_

And then, there was applause. Lily was a bit bewildered. She looked around. Some of the guys looked pissed. A lot of girls were clapping. Some were looking angrily in her direction. Cassandra (from her Charms class, was it?) was one of them. Lily was annoyed that he could sing so well, but that really wasn't on the top of her mind at the moment.

"So Lily." He said, with a smug smile.

"Yes, James?" She said pretending that he hadn't just sung to her in the middle of everywhere.

"Will you be my girlfriend? Say yes, because I don't have another song for my encore."

"I guess so." She said, smiling. "Because you don't have another song, that is."

"So I win the challenge!"

"It was not a –"

And James had kissed her. There were some whoops from the audience but mostly surprised faces.

But Sirius, being Sirius had too interrupt.

"Hey, Prongs. Seeing the effect of your guitar playing and such, may I have your pick?"

"It's all yours, mate." He answered smiling.

"So, Lily? Can you believe it? You gave me a week to try and woo you into a date, and you become my girlfriend before my deadline. I must really be charming."

"Maybe. But you are also arrogant and egotistical."

"In a good way though, right?"

"I suppose."

"Are you ready for our _date_ on Sunday?" He had emphasized the word 'date' greatly.

She sighed. "Well I guess we can give it our best shot."

**Yay! It's finished! Did it surprise you? I wanted to do this as a song-fic originally, but I got this idea. And oh right! **_**Disclaimer: I don't own that song, or any of the characters**_**. And for those who didn't know the song, it's Hit Me With Your Best Shot, by Pat Benatar. Let's all overlook the fact it was made in 1979 and pretend it was 1978 for the Story's sake. **

**And I just had to add the little truth or dare part. Because, personally, I think that chocolate frogs are rather scary.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited and ****I hope you enjoyed this little story.**


	13. Rewrite Author's Note

ALERT: Hey guys, this story is so old now. I think my writing has really matured, so I will be putting up a rewrite! I won't post anything up until it's all done, I think it's going to have a bit more of a storyline, it's going to just be a little smoother to read, because I think it happened a little too quickly. I might be doing this with a lot more of my stories as well. I mean I finished it in a month OVER a year ago! Anyways, just keep in tune with this and hopefully you'll enjoy the writing that comes up next. : )

I'm just wondering though, the rewrite will be quite a bit different. Do you think I should start a new story, or just post it here? And if I do should I leave the original? Love you here your thoughts!


End file.
